


A Godfather's Duty

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Before Harry can claim his marital right as Ginny's husband, Sirius has his own duty to perform.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** M37
> 
>  **Warnings:** Slight dub-con, infidelity, exhibitionism, voyeurism
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.
> 
>  **A/N:** Thank you to whoever submitted this prompt. I had fun writing for it.

The fireplace was lit up by the cackling flames. It provided the only light as shadows permeated the rest of the room. Yet, it was enough for Harry. The fire illuminated the bodies of his wife and godfather as they made love, no, shagged in front of the fireplace. Sweat covered their skin, but it wasn't from the heat, at least not from the fire's heat. It was from their wild coupling.

When Sirius had invoked Droit du seigneur, Harry had been opposed. Even Ginny had threatened to hex him, but Sirius stood firm. As Harry's guardian, it was his right and duty to be the first man to make love to Harry's wife on their wedding night.

After a time of watching this sensual sight, Harry didn't know why he had opposed it in the first place. He had started sleeping with Ginny long before the wedding, even long before the proposal. He was familiar with the touch of her body, the warmth of her breath, and the softness of her moans. He knew exactly how to bring her along the path of pleasure with him.

It appeared to Harry that Sirius was a kisser. _Merlin,_ was he a kisser, not that Harry had been kissed by his godfather, of course. Yet, Sirius's lips hardly left Ginny. If he wasn't kissing her on the lips, he was worshipping her neck, her shoulders and her breasts. Harry couldn't blame Sirius for worshipping her breasts. He had a tendency to do the same thing, much to Ginny's delight.

When Sirius had first invoked his right, Harry had done some research, which had softened his opposition. Any other relative, master of the house, or lord would have simply fucked Ginny, without any regard to her well-being, or Harry's feelings. In fact, Harry would have been kicked out of the room and forced to listen to his wife's moans and screams from outside. At least Sirius was more sensitive than that.

As Sirius and Ginny had undressed each other, Harry had taken the time to follow suit. Sitting in the chair, he stroked his cock, in perfect rhythm with Sirius's thrusts. Harry came close to coming a couple of times, but managed to restrain himself. He didn't want to reach his climax until Ginny. Even though he wasn't the man making love to his wife, he wanted to join her in her pleasure.

Ginny's cries grew louder and louder as Sirius's thrusts became harder and faster. Harry recognized the signs. Ginny was close to her orgasm, and Sirius wanted desperately to bring her over the edge. It wouldn't be long now.

It wasn't. With one last cry, Sirius emptied himself inside her, causing her to scream with pleasure. Harry joined them as he spilled himself onto the carpet in front of the chair. He continued to watch as Sirius and Ginny kissed, holding each other and caressing the other's skin.

Sirius remembered Harry's presence. He turned, looked at Harry, then down on the floor before smirking. "It seems like Harry had as good a time as we did, love," Sirius chuckled, causing Ginny to giggle and Harry to blush.

"But the fun's not over with," Ginny corrected him.

Harry grinned, knowing he was about to see her favorite position. As a matter of fact, it was Harry's as well. He loved nothing more than staring up at his wife as she rode him. He suspected Sirius would like it too.

Before Sirius could ask what she meant, she had flipped them around, using her legs as leverage. She pulled away from him briefly before lowering herself down on him. Ginny guided one of his hands to a breast, and the other to her hip. "Now, relax and let me do all the work," she ordered.

Sirius nodded in obedience. Harry watched as Ginny tilted her head back, sighing with pleasure. He wondered when he would be able to exercise his marital rights. He suspected he would have to wait a little longer.

Despite his thrusts, it was clear Ginny was in charge. She controlled his thrusts, pushing back down on him. She leaned forward, putting her hands on his chest, as if to say, "Stay down." She leaned down until her lips brushed against his. Soon, both of his hands were on her hips, before traveling down to her arse.

Harry watched as Sirius spread her cheeks, exposing even more of his cock. He saw his godfather wink at him, causing Harry to roll his eyes. Any moans Ginny made were silenced by more snogging. Harry felt his cock stiffen once again, and he started stroking his cock once again.

They fucked, they shagged in many different positions in the room. Ginny was soon on her knees as Sirius took her from behind, pulling on her hair. Harry winced. One of the first things he had learned was to pull Ginny's long, red hair. She had been insistent on that. She had confided in him that Michael and Dean had tried doing that, and they couldn't blow their noses normally for a few days afterwards as a result.

Sirius next took her against the wall, thrusting roughly into her. Harry saw her nails scratch his shoulders as she clung to him. Harry desperately wanted to be inside his wife. He wanted to be the one bringing her to pleasure like this.

Shortly later, Ginny was back on her hands and knees again, but Sirius was no longer thrusting into her. Instead, he was now in front of her, his cock dangling close to her waiting face. But he didn't enter her mouth. In fact, he seemed to be waiting for something. What was he waiting for?

"I'm almost done with my rights, Harry, but before you have her exclusively to yourself, there's one thing left to do," Sirius said, as he started stroking his own cock.

"What's that?" Harry asked warily.

Sirius gestured to Ginny's arse, and Harry understood. Before Sirius allowed Harry to exercise his marital rights, he wanted a threesome. He waited until Harry was behind Ginny.

"On the count of three, Harry," Sirius said, winking at Ginny. "One, two, three."

On three, almost simultaneously, Sirius's cock entered Ginny's mouth, while Harry entered her arse. As godfather and godson fucked the new Mrs. Potter, Harry couldn't help thinking how nice it would be if Sirius would join them in their bed more often. Judging by his wife's reaction, he suspected she wouldn't have a problem with it either.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment here or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/294466.html) for the Author to see.


End file.
